thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 1st Annual Hunger Games: Events
to see the full details of the 1st Annual Hunger Games, click here to see the point of view text from the tributes of the 1st Annual Hunger Games, click here '' The' 1st Annual Hunger Games took place in 1ADD (meaning, 'after Dark Days', a rebellion which ultimately lead to the creation of the Hunger Games) when the Treaty of Treason was written and a new era was born. The Hunger Games were brought forward as a form of punishment for the rebels and and a reminder of the Capitol's dominance over the Districts. Each year, the various Districts of Panem are forced to offer up in tribute one young male and one young female between the ages of 12 and 18 to fight to the death until only one remains. The lone victor, whom would be showered with wealth, would serve as a reminder of the Capitol's generosity and forgiveness. The Games were to be broadcast on live television, as a form of entertainment for the Capitol citizens. '''Day One 'Pre-Games' *The 24 tributes are awoken early in the morning to prepare for the Games. *Trakers are injected in each of the tributes arms. *Each tribute arrives by hovercraft to their own Launch Room. *Final preparations are made between the tribute and their stylist; the arena outfit is put on and food is offered to the tribute. *The tributes each assemble in their tubes and are transported to the arena. 'The 1st Annual Hunger Games' *''The 1st Annual Hunger Games begin.'' *Purity Owper | District 10 | lasts -00:00:00:28 (-28 seconds); by stepping off her pedestal too early. *Nyx Vexon | District 3 | lasts 00:00:00:42 (14 seconds); by Flax Morris. *Kipp Mullen | District 5 | lasts 00:00:01:31 (1 minute and 31 seconds); by Diaz Fletcher. *Wren Kaeling | District 12 | lasts 00:00:01:41 (1 minute and 41 seconds); by Gino Plough. *Allix Blester | District 9 | lasts 00:00:02:01 (2 minutes and 1 second); by Cyra Vonn. *Mylee Flax | District 8 | lasts 00:00:02:11 (2 minutes and 11 seconds); by Birch Wyatt. *Birch Wyatt | District 8 | lasts 00:00:02:34 (2 minutes and 34 seconds); by Gino Plough. *Serena Mercer | District 6 | lasts 00:00:03:13 (3 minutes and 13 seconds); by Gino Plough. *Dimity Mexx is injured by Soren Vincon. *Cyra Vonn and Gino Plough form an alliance. *The tributes spread themselves out around the arena. *Gino Plough finds Dimity and finishes her off. *Dimity Mexx | District 1 | lasts 00:08:31:24 (8 hours, 31 minutes and 24 seconds); by Gino Plough. *The anthem plays and signifies the end of Day 1. 'Day Two' *Ceres Durst | District 12 | lasts 00:13:44:21 (13 hours, 44 minutes and 21 seconds); by Infection. *Derek Luthe returns to the Cornucopia to scavenge some supplies. *At 10:05am, the Muttations are relased. *Rhea Megony | District 7 | lasts 00:22:10:15 (22 hours, 10 minutes and 15 seconds); by Muttations. *Gino Plough and Cyra Vonn return to the Cornucopia to scavenge some supplies. *Gino and Derek face off at the Cornucopia; Cyra flees into the Justice Building. *Gino Plough | District 2 | lasts 01:01:27:58 (1 day, 1 hour, 27 minutes and 58 seconds); by Derek Luthe. *Meeka Silver recieves a parachute containing bread. *Ace Brox recieves a parachute containing water. *The anthem plays and signifies the end of Day 2. 'Day Three' *Vito Auld recieves a parachute containing matches. *Leia Brear recieves a parachute containing cookies. *Soren Vincon and Diaz Fletcher face off, both leave the fight injured but alive. *Cyra is chased by muttations. *Violet Knox returns to the Cornucopia to scavenge supplies. *The anthem plays and signifies the end of Day 3. 'Day Four' *In the early hours of Day 4, Cyra Vonn is captured by Muttations. *Cyra Vonn | District 2 | lasts 02:14:33:29 (2 days, 14 hours, 33 minutes and 29 seconds); by Mutts. *A large rainstorm drives the tributes from their hiding spots. *An injured Soren Vincon and Flax Morris face off. *Soren Vincon | District 11 | lasts 03:03:12:20 (3 days, 3 hours, 12 minutes and 20 seconds); by Flax Morris. *Flax Morris | District 7 | lasts 03:03:16:47 (3 days, 3 hours, 16 minutes and 47 seconds); by Wounds from Soren Vincon. *Leia Brear falls from a great height and is injured. *The anthem plays and signifies the end of Day 4. 'Day Five' *Violet Knoxx | District 11 | lasts 03:17:44:19 (3 days, 17 hours, 44 minutes and 19 seconds); by Mutts. *Leia's wounds become infected. *Vito Auld and Heath Steal create an alliance. *Derek Luthe receives a parachute containing water. *Heath Steal receives a parachute containing a shield. *Leia Brear receives a parachute containing water. *The anthem plays and signifies the end of Day 5. 'Day Six' *In the early hours of the morning, Meeka Silver finds the injured Leia Brear and offers her medication. *The Auld and Steal alliance close in on Meeka and Leia. *Meeka Silver receives a parachute containing knives, which confuses her. *The alliance finds Meeka and Leia; a face off begins. *Meeka Silver | District 4 | lasts 04:18:20:17 (4 days, 18 hours, 20 minutes and 17 seconds); by Vito Auld. *Heath Steal is outraged of Vito's killing his District partner. *Leia escapes unscathed. *The muttations are removed from the arena. *The Auld and Steal alliance breaks up. *The anthem plays and signifies the end of Day 6. 'Day Seven' *Diaz Fletcher receives a parachute containing knives. *Ace Brox returns to the Cornucopia to scavenge for supplies. *Head Gamemaker Marvin Gyatt announces the Feast to commence the following day. *Leia prepares to go to the Feast, however changes her mind and returns to her intitial hiding place. *The anthem plays and signifies the end of Day 7. 'Day Eight' *The feast is announced. *Ace Brox is the first to arrive to the Cornucopia Feast. *Ace Brox | District 3 I lasts 07:00:12:51 (7 days, 12 minutes and 51 seconds); by Vito Auld. *Vito is the only contender at the Feast for a majority of the duration. *Heath Steal arrives at the Feast and faces off with Vito. *Vito Auld | District 6 | lasts 07:01:55:32 (7 days, 1 hour, 55 minutes and 32 seconds); by Heath Steal. *Coil Burr comes out from his hiding spot and attends the Feast, however most of the fare has been eaten. *The anthem plays and signifies the end of Day 8. 'Day Nine' *All un-activated landmines expload at midday. *Coil Burr | District 9 | lasts 08:00:00:37 (8 days and 37 seconds); by Landmines. *Leia Brear | District 5 | lasts 08:00:01:54 (8 days, 1 minute and 54 seconds); by Landmines. *Prior to the anthem, Head Gamemaker Marvin Gyatt announces something 'exciting' will be happening tomorrow, as they are down to the Final 3. *The anthem plays and signifies the end of Day 9. 'Day Ten' *Very early in the morning, an Gamemaker-Caused Earthquake begins to shatter the arena. *Heath Steal | District 4 | lasts 08:21:19:19 (8 days, 21 hours, 19 minutes and 19 seconds); by Earthquake. *Derek Luthe and Diaz Fletcher, the final tributes, are driven together in the burned forest. *Diaz throws his spear at Derek and misses. *The pair both make their way to the Cornucopia and stock up on weapons. *Diaz throws knives and yet misses Derek each time. *Derek throws his first sword and it slices Diaz's arm. *Diaz is no longer able to throw. *Derek and Diaz chase each other for a long period of time. *Derek throws his final sword and it lodges in Diaz's head. *Diaz Fletcher | District 10 | lasts 09:01:17:21 (9 days, 1 hour, 17 minutes and 21 seconds); by Derek Luthe. *Derek Luthe is declated the victor of the 1st Annual Hunger Games. Category:Hunger Games Category:The 1st Annual Hunger Games Category:Woahdair's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12